Wiggly Christmas Medley
Wiggly Christmas Medley is a medley song from the Toot Toot Show!. It is usually performed in December concerts at the end of the show. It was later released on The Wiggly Big Show and then Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas for the US and UK replacing Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer which appeared in the original 1997 version. It was later released on Karaoke Christmas Songs and the LIVE Hot Potatoes! video and album. Lyrics Have a very Merry Christmas Have a very Merry Christmas Have a very Merry Christmas day Christmas Time and bells are ringing Christmas Time and we're all singing Have a Very Merry Christmas day In a manger, in a stable Unto us this holy night A little baby's born Felice Navidad Felice Navidad Felice Navidad Prospero año y felicidad. Following the drummer boy Guided by the eastern star Following the drummer boy To the east I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart. Dashing through the snow in a one-horse opened sleigh O'er the fields we go laughing all the way Bells on bobtail ring making bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open... Let's have a dance with Henry 'Cause it's almost Christmas Day Let's have a dance with Henry Dancing the octopus way Put your heads up on your head Then we sway in the breeze Now we say "Breebop!" And spin around Let's clap hands for Santa Claus Santa Claus, Santa Claus Come on, let's clap hands for Santa Claus Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go Call a reindeer Get ready, And away you go Go Santa Go Go, go, go Go Santa Go Wiggly Christmas! Song Credits (The Wiggly Big Show) Song Credits (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) Songs In The Medley *Have a Very Merry Christmas *Unto Us, This Holy Night *Felice Navidad *Unto Us, This Holy Night ("Following the drummer boy" part) *Felice Navidad ("I want to wish you a merry Christmas" part) *Jingle Bells *Henry's Christmas Dance *Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *Go Santa Go Trivia * The original version of the audio from The Wiggly Big Show is in stereo, while the 2nd version from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is in mono. Appearances Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Christmas Songs Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Medley songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Jose Feliciano Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Series 4 Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Re-make songs